parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruce Wayne/Batman
Batman is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. The character was created by artist Bob Kaneand writer Bill Finger, and first appeared in Detective Comics #27, in 1939. Originally named the "Bat-Man", the character is also referred to by such epithets as the Caped Crusader, the Dark Knight, and the World's Greatest Detective. He Played The Patrol Man in Humphrey & Squeaky: The Movie He is a patrol man He Played Bato In Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclearzoen Human Style He is a man from the Southern Water Tribe He Played Melvin In The Big Hit (The Batman Style) He Is A Brother Caper He Played Vegeta In Dragon Ball Z (Chris1701 Style) he is a Saiyan Prince He Played Manny In Hero Age TheTureDisneyKing He Is A Mammoth He Played Simon In Comic Combat Bros. (Super Smash Bros.) He played Eugene H. Krabs in BodiBob DogPants He is a Crab Portrayals Adult Bathound: The Animated Series & Bathound & Fox- Batman played by Ace the bathound The New Bathound Advetures-Batman Played By Ace The Bathound Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style)- Batman played by Cassim The New Batman Advetures (PrinceBalto Human Style)- Batman played by Cassim Bathound: The Dark Knight played by Ace the Bathound Bathound: Mystery Of The: BatWoman Played By Ace The Bathound Batman: Mystery Of The: Batwoman (PrinceBalto Human Style) Played By Cassim The Dark Knight (PrinceBalto Human Style) Played By John Smith Bathound Returns Played By Ace the Bathound Batman Returns (PrinceBalto Human Style) Played By John Smith Batman Forever (PrinceBalto Human Style)-Played By John Smith Batman: (1989) (PrinceBalto Human Style) Played By John Smith Bathound: (1989) Played By Ace The Bathound Batman:Beyond (PrinceBalto Human Style)-Played By Master Pakku Bathound: (1966) Played Ace The Bathound Batman: (1966) (PrinceBalto Human Style) Played By John Smith Bathound & Mr Freeze: Sub-Zero Played By Ace The Bathound Batman & Mr Freeze: Subizero(PrinceBalto Human Style) Played By Cassim The Cartoon Movie (Classic Version) Played By Pluck Duck Batduck: The Dark Knight Played by Batduck Batman Mask Of The Phantasm (PrinceBalto Human Style) Played By Cassim Justice League (PrinceBalto Human Style) Played By Cassim Batman: The Animated Series (Chris2015 Style) Elder In Batman: Beyond (PrinceBalto Human Style) Played By Master Pakku In Bathound: Beyond Played By Nava Gallery Batman 012.jpg Batman Classic TV Series Batman.jpg|Batman as he appears in Batman: Classic TV Series Batman Movie Batman.jpg|Batman as he appears in Batman Movie Batman The Animated Series Batman.gif|Batman as he appears in Batman: The Animated Series Batman Forever Batman.jpg|Batman as he appears in Batman Forever Batman & Robin Batman.jpg|Batman as he appears in Batman & Robin The Dark Knight Batman.jpg|Batman as he appears in The Dark Knight Batman The Brave & the Bold Batman.png|Batman as he appears in Batman: The Brave & The Bold Batman Arkham Asylum.jpg|Batman as he appears in Batman: Arkham Asylum The Dark Knight Rises Batman.jpg|Batman as he appears in The Dark Knight Rises The Lego Movie Batman.png|Batman as he appears in The LEGO Movie Batman V Superman Batman.jpg|Batman as he appears in Batman V. Superman Lego Dimensions Batman.png|Batman as he appears in LEGO Dimensions LEGO Batman.jpg Batman 012.jpg Batman And Spiderman Together In Action.png Batman lego movie 2.png batman-bruce-wayne-batman-under-the-red-hood-29.2.jpg batman-bruce-wayne-static-shock-22.4.jpg d02bec2ff7fdc104149f48413967392a.jpg batman-bruce-wayne-batman-the-brave-and-the-bold-2.05_thumb.jpg batman-dick-grayson-batman-the-brave-and-the-bold-21.7.jpg batman-bruce-wayne-the-lego-batman-movie-5.63.jpg batman-bruce-wayne-the-lego-movie-0.45.jpg 4f5b56dd4091ec31ca2a987cb156e390.jpg batman-teen-titans-go-97.8.jpg batman-bruce-wayne--62.jpg batman-bruce-wayne-the-lego-movie-2-the-second-part-26.3.jpg batman-bruce-wayne-teen-titans-go-to-the-movies-84.jpg FELICIECTORTeams.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Super heroes Category:Super Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Memes Category:Adults Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warner Bros. Franchise Characters Category:Warner Bros. Animation Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Tails Gets Trolled Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Batman by Mistake Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Superheroes Category:Vinnytovar Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Skunk's Friends Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Queen Watevra Wanabi’s Allies Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Lego Dimensions Characters